mj0413fandomcom_es-20200213-history
Videos Musciales y coreografías
Steve Huey, de Allmusic, aseguró que Jackson transformó la manera de realizar vídeos musicales, ya que estos poseen desde entonces una trama argumental, rutinas de baile, efectos especiales o apariciones a modo de cameo de personajes famosos; algunos otros medios de comunicación como la revista Rolling Stone lo consideran como el artista visual más importante de la historia de la música.285286 The Baltimore Sun asegura que fue Jackson quien convirtió el vídeo musical en una forma de arte y fortificó el crecimiento de la cadena televisiva MTV.278 Del álbum Thriller destacan los vídeos del tema «Beat It» el cual mostró tomas de Jackson junto con pandilleros logrando evitar una pelea entre ellos, estos fueron reales contratados por él mismo y, por supuesto, el de la canción homónima «Thriller» considerado como el videoclip más importante de la historia y de la cultura pop,287 precursor de los vídeos musicales actuales y reconocido por la innovación del argumento, escrito por él y John Landis, conocido por sus revolucionarios pasos de baile, coreografiados por sí mismo y Michael Peters, así como por la ambientación vanguardista y la caracterización de maquillajes. El argumento del vídeo gira entorno a una escena de terror, comienza con tomas de Jackson junto a su novia, luego de hablar por algunos minutos se convierte en un hombre lobo, pero después resulta ser una escena de ficción vista en un cinema por los mismos personajes, después deciden salir del teatro y al llegar a un cementerio en la parte final cambia su apariencia a la de un zombi y baila junto a otros muertos vivientes.288289 El vídeo musical del sencillo «Bad» tuvo una duración de 19 minutos y fue dirigido por el cineasta Martin Scorsese. En el vídeo se combinaron movimientos de baile coreografiados con otros más espontáneos. A partir de esta producción, comenzó a tocarse el pecho, el torso y la entrepierna al mismo tiempo que bailaba, algo que continuó haciendo en sus siguientes trabajos. Allí también incluyó la primera aparición de un famoso a modo de cameo en un video suyo, Wesley Snipes.290 Para «Smooth Criminal» utilizó la ilusión de «anti-gravedad» durante la coreografía; este paso coreográfico fue creado por Michael Bush, Dennis Tompkins y el propio Jackson. Aunque el video de «Leave Me Alone» no fue lanzado oficialmente en los Estados Unidos, logró ganar el premio Grammy de 1990 al mejor video musical de corta duración.291 La canción «Black or White» fue acompañada por un polémico vídeo musical, emitido por primera vez el 14 de noviembre de 1991 en 27 países simultáneamente, y seguido en todo el mundo por más de 500 millones de espectadores.163 En un momento del vídeo, el artista se transformó a partir de una pantera y ejecutó bailes explícitamente sexuales las cuales fueron polémicas, mientras destruía marcas de índole racista, gracias a esto una versión censurada del video fue la que más se publicitó, omitiendo los últimos cuatro minutos donde únicamente el video muestra a Jackson cantando y bailando con distintas personas en diferentes paisajes a través del mundo.292 «Black or white» sorprendió por una nueva técnica digital llamada morphing, nunca vista antes en un video musical y contó con la colaboración del actor Macaulay Culkin.292 «Remember the Time» fue ambientado en el antiguo Egipto e incluyó una rutina de baile con pasos pretendidamente de estilo egipcio, junto con el uso de efectos especiales tanto al momento de aparecer al principio del video y de igual forma al desaparecer convirtiéndose en arena . Este vídeo contó con la aparición de Eddie Murphy, la modelo Iman y Magic Johnson.293 El vídeo de «In the Closet» contó con la participación de la supermodelo Naomi Campbell, con quien el cantante realizó bailes explícitamente sexuales que causaron mucha controversia en la época, al punto de ser prohibido gracias a sus imágenes en Sudáfrica.294295 El vídeo musical para el sencillo «Scream/Childhood» fue dirigido por Mark Romanek. Se desarrolló en un entorno futurista en el espacio exterior y en el que compartió pantalla con su hermana Janet. Tuvo una gran aceptación de la crítica. En 1995, fue nominado para once MTV Video Music Awards —más que cualquier otro— consiguiendo los premios de las categorías de mejor video bailable, mejor coreografía y mejor dirección artística. Un año después, ganó el premio Grammy al mejor vídeo musical de corta duración y más tarde entró en el Libro Guinness de los Récords por ser el más costoso de la historia, con un presupuesto estimado en 7 millones de dólares.296 El sencillo «Earth Song» fue acompañado de un costoso videoclip y nominado al Grammy como mejor video musical de corta duración en 1997. En él se reflejó la crueldad a la que son sometidos algunos animales en peligro de extinción, la deforestación que acaba con centenares de árboles, la contaminación del medio ambiente provocada por las fábricas y las consecuencias que provocan los enfrentamientos bélicos en distintas partes del mundo. El video del tema «Ghosts», del álbum Blood on the Dance Floor: HIStory in the Mix, fue escrito por Jackson y Stephen King y dirigido por Stan Winston. Este trabajo fue reconocido con muy buenas críticas en el festival de Cannes, donde se estrenó en 1996. Tuvo una duración de más de 38 minutos y por ello ingresó al Libro Guinness de los Récords como el vídeo musical de mayor duración.296 El video musical de "You Rock My World", de trece minutos y medio de duración, fue dirigido por Paul Hunter y estrenado en 2001. El video presenta apariciones en modo cameo de los actores Chris Tucker y Marlon Brando.297 El video ganó un NAACP Image Award como video musical sobresaliente en la ceremonia del premio 2002.